


You're One in a Melon

by pajamabees



Series: It's the Sweet Life [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, They are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: He may have lied just a little—making the pot of coffee for Adam wasn’t the only reason why he was up. In all honesty, Shiro woke up without Adam in the bed and freaked out a little from the sudden tang of loneliness in his chest. He came down to the kitchen so he could chill out, but Adam didn’t have to know all that.





	You're One in a Melon

Shiro didn’t even move from his spot against the kitchen counter when the front door squeaked open, already familiar with Adam’s quiet way of entering the house. His heart did pound against his ribcage though, as it always did when he reunited with his husband after any period of time apart.

“Hey,” came Adam’s smooth voice, and instantly Shiro’s sense of longing grew stronger as the man walked into the kitchen, towing a few grocery bags, “I thought you’d still be sleeping.”

Shiro shrugged, setting his half empty coffee mug on the counter before giving Adam a hand. “Just figured you’d want some coffee when you got back.”

“God, yes,” Adam sighed, and he raced to the still warm pot of coffee after placing the last of the bags on the table. While he was doing that, Shiro began removing the groceries, making sure to save the brown paper bags like Adam insisted they did. Occasionally, he would glance at Adam’s back with a wistful look.

He may have lied just a little—making the pot of coffee for Adam wasn’t the only reason why he was up. In all honesty, Shiro woke up without Adam in the bed and freaked out a little from the sudden tang of loneliness in his chest. He came down to the kitchen so he could chill out, but Adam didn’t have to know all that.

Shiro suddenly paused at that thought. Wait…why didn’t Adam have to know?

He considered it for a moment, then turned around to face Adam’s back.

“I missed you,” he admitted into the space between them, and he marveled at how easy it was. Adam faced him with a bright smile, and Shiro thought about how that was totally worth it.

“Yeah?” Adam glided over with soft footsteps, his favorite mug cupped in his hands. It was the one Shiro bought him years ago, pink on the inside and white with tiny black dots on the outside. There was an animated watermelon slice, with the words ‘you’re one in a melon’. The mug Shiro left on the counter just now was the one Adam gave him in response. It looked like a simple white mug, but inside, at the very bottom, were the words ‘I fucking love you’.

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed out when Adam planted himself only a foot way, a sparkle in his brown eyes.

“I was only gone for an hour, babe.”

“I know.” Shiro couldn’t take the distance between them anymore and he reached out to pull Adam closer by the hips. “I just didn’t know where you went.”

The kiss he received on the jaw was short and sweet, and he shivered when Adam chuckled against his skin.

“I told you where I was going before I left. Don’t you remember?”

“…Oh.” Thinking about it now, Shiro did remember small tidbits of Adam shuffling around the room and whispering words against his forehead. What those words were exactly, Shiro wasn’t quite sure.

“I’ll leave a note next time,” Adam laughed, and he tilted his head to plant a fat, noisy kiss on Shiro’s lips, “And I went to Food Star. Oh, and I stopped by that bread café you like so much. I got something for you.”

“My favorite?”

“Is the Zesty Focaccia your favorite?”

“It sure is.”

“Then yes.”

This time it was Shiro who instigated the kiss, pulling Adam even closer and minding the steaming cup between them. They shared a few lazy pecks, Shiro humming and melting against each one. The loneliness he felt a few minutes prior had completely disappeared—Shiro didn’t even know what it felt like anymore as he indulged himself in Adam’s special kisses. He was about to deepen them, wanting just a little taste, when suddenly Adam tore himself away.

“Oh! And guess what else I got?” Pushing his mug into Shiro’s hand, he excitedly rummaged through the items on the table, until he whipped around with two small packets, the biggest grin on his face. “Sunflower seeds!”

Shiro, a little disappointed from the loss Adam’s warmth, stared at the packets with an amused grin. “Really? It’s been a while since I’ve eaten those.”

“No!” Adam gasped, absolutely appalled, “They’re not for eating; they’re for planting.” He then eyed Shiro with a suspicious glare. “And you better not try to eat these. Took me forever to finally get my hands on them.”

“Don’t leave them out on the table, and maybe I won’t,” Shiro joked with a smile, and he stepped closer for another warm embrace, only to laugh as Adam ducked out of the way.

“Eat your stupid Focaccia bread and leave my sunflowers alone!”

He then raced out the back door of the kitchen in a frenzy, his destination the small shed in the corner of the yard where his gardening tools were. Shiro just chuckled to himself and shook his head before doing his husband duty and putting the groceries away.

A few minutes later he found himself leaning against the glass door, sipping out of Adam’s abandoned mug because his own coffee had grown cold. He watched as Adam planted the sunflowers, grinning at the way he occasionally referred back to the instructions on the packets with squinting eyes. After watching him struggle for a while, Shiro finally picked up Adam’s reading glasses from the dining room table and joined him in the garden, not too keen on being separate for very long.

That is, until he insisted on naming all the new sunflowers Fred, and Adam shooed him away, sending him back behind the glass door to continue moping and wistfully gazing at his plant-loving husband from afar.


End file.
